s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Support
Supports are tasked with keeping allies alive. Supporters' use Mind Energy to heal any other role, and potentially Mind Shock to keep themselves alive. Skill choice is up to the player, but Shield and Block would be good choices. Players with this role are effectively a hybrid of Backers and Healers, covering the Striker for as long as possible. Builds Write in your dream build for a Supporter Here! 1st build: *'Mind Energy', to heal your teammates. *'Cannonade', to destroy walls or other objects in the way of the striker. *'Smash Rifle', for a combination of gun and melee weapon. *'Detect', to let your team and yourself know the enemies position exactly when attempting to move up. 2nd build: *'Heavy Machine Gun', for opening a path for your striker. *'Mind Energy', to heal your teammates. *'Burst Shotgun', to pick off enemies from a medium/close range. *'Detect', to let your team and yourself know the enemies position exactly when attempting to move up. 3rd build: *'Heavy Machine Gun', for distracting players, espcially snipers *'Burst Shotgun', to pick off enemies if they come charging and you have to reload the Heavy Machine Gun *'Smash Rifle', a good spray to attract attention *'Shield', for absorbing bullets 4th build: *'Mind Energy' *'Sentry Gun', set up a gun to guard your back while you heal, might help to warn before detect. *'SMG/Semi/sniping weapon', either go mid range and support in a gun fight, or snipe down snipers when ever you are not healing. SMGs are also a good weapon for defending against opponent players who rush into your camp. *'Block', for a good wall against constant shooting, better than shield in the long term. 5th build: *'Mind Energy' (for healing the runner) *'Storm Bat' (if surrounded by enemies spin ) *'Senty Nell' (Faint lets you knock enemies back from the striker) *'HP Mastery' (the more hp you have the longer you can help your teammate out) 6th build: *'Mind Energy' (for healing the your team) *'Heavy Machine Gun' (for decreasing the opponents defendforce) *'Counter Sword' (for good defending and Fly-dodge) *'Fly' (Combined with CS for Fly-dodge, combined with HMG for better surviving chances, combined with heal for perma crit. healing since you always can be on the same high as your teammate) 7th build: *'Mind Energy' (For healing, obviously) *'Heavy Machine Gun' (For defending or providing heavy fire support for the Strikers) *'Gauss Rifle/Semi-Rifle/Sub-Machineguns' (For more mobile/accurate fire support, choose depending on preference) *'Block/Shield' (Depending on how mobile you plan to be) 8th build: *'Mind Energy' (Doing most of the healing) *'Rescue Gun' (For healing multiple allies/at long range) *'Sigma Blade' (For it's knockback and high damage) *'SP Mastery' (To allow you to dodge, since you don't have a long range weapon and allowing the Sigma Blade to last longer) 9th Build *'Revolver/Burst Shotgun' (For when you need to defend yourself or finish a kill. These should be used with a series of dodges and shots for maximum effect) OR MindShock (Especially if you are the only healer on your team because you can't heal yourself with the rescue gun or mind energy). *'Mind Energy' (Obviously for most of the healing. Use this and not the Rescue Gun if healing in the midst of melee weapons due to the ability to heal enemies). *'Rescue Gun' (For healing multiple people or for healing at a distance. This can also be used with a series of dodges and shots like the Shotgun and Rev as mentioned above). *'HP Mastery' or SP Mastery (Either one works, pretty much preference of the two, but i would recommend the Sp+ for a more offensive focused version). 10th Build: *'Revolver/Burst Shotgun' (For similar reasons as the 9th build.) *'Mind Energy' (Your method of healing.) *'Sentry Gun' (This may seem a bit odd, but the Sentry is invaluable for providing some extra firepower, since you'll be healing much of the time. The Sentry can often score you free kills or assists as long as you put them in a busy area.) *'Shield' (To preserve your health primarily, your allies are less important to shield, since you can just heal them.) 11th Build: *'Sentry Gun/Nell' (Similar reasons to the 10th Build) *'Mind Energy' (Healing. Duh.) *'Rescue Gun' (Retarded right? Actually it turns out that teammates really like to swarm around the Medic. Also, its good bait for your sentry.) *'Metallic' (Self- healing) *(Note that this set works best for people with really bad computers.) 12th Build: *'Spy Dagger/Hand Gun' (So you can rush to point deffence and offence locations, the faster you get there the more time you have to set up.) *'Turret' (This gun does a lot of damage with a great amount of accuracy with a HUGE ammo clip. If you can get in the right spot you can start cleaning out everything in your range, point deffence or as a sniper) *'Sentry' (Helps cover your back or other point locations) *'Shield/HP+30' (Shield is typically good with turret, and it'll help keep you alive when your traveling from point to point, but HP+30 makes you more durable when people try to come and kill you.) Category:Roles